A Daughter of Hestia
by another-show-another-obsession
Summary: Ella couldn't believe that all the Greek Mythology stuff is real. Well, she always new she was different. But not this different. She meets a boy her age, 16. Could this be the boy that saves her? And makes her feel loved?
1. Chapter 1

Ella woke to the sound of a fire crackling. This made sense considering she was in the Hestia cabin. Everything was warm and cozy in there, after all Hestia was the goddess of the hearth.

Ella got up and glanced out the window. She saw the rockwall with lava pouring down some of the sides, the sword areana, and the satyrs trying to catch the tree nymphs. You know, typical day at Camp Half-Blood. She looked up and saw the sun. It was still low in the sky, which meant it was 7:28 in the morning. Yea, she had that power, even though she wasn't a daughter of Apollo, the sun god. Ella hated looking at the sun anyway. It brought back too many painful memories, memories of her father.

_No, _she thought, _I can't risk another blackout._

She didn't know why she had blackouts when she about her past. She knew she'd had a painful past, she just didn't know why she had blackouts when she thought about it.

After she got dressed, she decided to take a quick glance of herself in the mirror. Take one look at her and no one would think she was a daughter of Hestia. She had milk chocolate eyes, the same color of her straight hair as well. One section of her hair always seemed to cover part of her face. She wore tattered faded jeans, an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a light weight gray jacket, and navy blue converse shoes.

Ella heard the conch shell signalling that it was time to go to the dining pavillion for breakfast. On her way to the pavillion, she couldn't believe that there was a camp for people like her. Although, maybe not exactly like her.

After breakfast, Ella had pegasus riding with the Athena and Aphrodite cabins. She _loved_ riding the winged creatures. She caught up with her two friends, Annabeth and Piper, on their way to the stables.

Annabeth had wavy blonde hair with stormy gray eyes. She was a daughter of Athena so she was naturally good with battle strategies. Besides, she had been here the longest with nine beads in her necklace. Each bead represented one summer.

Piper had choppy auburn hair with small braids down the sides of her face. No one could really tell what color her eyes were, but Ella guessed that they were hazel; because they changed color so often. Piper could also charmspeak, being a daughter of Aphrodite. Charmspeak is basically making people believe or do things by using your voice.

"So how has your morning been so far?" Ella asked.

"Pretty good. Annabeth any word on Percy?" Piper wondered.

"Well, kind of. Grover was able to reach him through their empathy link, and told him to stay put. But tomorrow I'm going off to check with the Hunters of Artemis to see if they have any word."

Ella had so many questions about this Percy Jackson. She knew he was Annabeth's boyfriend, and that he had battled the Titan Kronos the previous year. But she wanted to know so much more. Although she decided not to press Annabeth for answers, for fear that the girl may break finally reached the stables.

"After being here nine years, you'd think I would be used to the stench by now!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well maybe that's why they have wings," Ella said."To fan away the stinkiness!"

"Actually the pegasus has wings to -"

Piper cut her off and rolled her eyes. "Please Annabeth, we don't need a lecture on how the pegasus got it's wings and their uses, ok?"

"Ok, ok. Yeash."

"But Piper," Ella said dreamily. "they are _so _tres belle!" **(A/N: tres belle means very beautiful in French.)**

Piper's face flushed. "Oh shut up Ella."

But the pegasi truly were beautiful. Ella had only seen a pegasus once before, and that was just her first day at camp. This was only her second pegasus riding lesson, but she already had her favorite. She had nicknamed him Eclipse because he was an all black pegasus. She hadn't ridden him yet, but she cared for him during her free time and they had grown very fond of each other. She knew she wouldn't get to ride him today or any other day. Eclipse was for "show only". She heard that some campers thought he was sick, for he wouldn't eat is hay. But when it was just Ella and Eclipse, Eclipse would gobble up just about all of it.

Anyway, the head instructor assigned them each a pegasus to practice with. The first lesson they didn't even ride them. They just went over the safety precautions and all that. Ella couldn't wait to ride! She was assigned Snow White, an all white pegasus. The instructor went over the directions on how to get on. She also announced that there would be no flying today. That pretty much popped everyone's bubble.

Once Ella got on she just couldn't resist. She digged her heals into Snow White's hide and off they went flying so high they could _literally_ touch the sky. She heard the calls of the instructor begging her to come down. But it all sounded so distant, as if she was in a whole different realm; being in the sky. She flew so high she touched a cloud. It didn't feel like what she thought it would, like cotton candy maybe. But this, this was dense and compact and moist. She saw the sun and thought of Apollo and his sun chariot, and she hoped they didn't crash. But she also thought of happier times, when her father would take her down to the stables when she was only five, and had to sit on his shoulders to see the horses. Ella realized her mistake too late. Everything went black, she felt herself falling into her past.

**Author Note: Critiques are welcome! Just try to say it in a _nice _way.**

**It is not based on Ella the harpie. Ella is a demigod in this story.**

**I know Hestia is a maiden goddess, but I'm not playing by the rules! Oh well! **

**Hope you enjoyed! (I know it's kinda slow, bear with me here!)**

** ~booksruletheworld4evr~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Ella. (probably should of put that in the first chapter oops)**

**(Reminder of setting: Ella just blacked out on Snow White while in the air, you are now in her backout)**

Ella found herself sitting on the back seat of a tractor. They were just leaving the ranch after seeing the horses. Ella's mother had even come with them this time. Oh, her mother was beautiful. She had red hair, enormous chocolate eyes, and a smile that could fix you, even after you got scraped on the playground.

Once they got home from the stables, her mother went off to help her father get dessert, Ella had just turned five that day. Ella was waiting in the living room when her parents finally brought out her dessert. Since Ella was different, although at the time she didn't know _how_ different, her dessert was different as well. Don't worry it wasn't some stupid thing like broccoli or carrots. Her dessert was smores. Five smores for each of her five years.

But before they could have the smores, they'd have to light a fire. Her mother lit the fire, as usual, and after she would always, _always_, talk about_ the girl. _

"Have I ever told you the story about the girl in the fire?" her mother would say. **DISCLAIMER:NOT REAL STORY OF HESTIA **

"Yes mom, you've told me at least a thousand times!"

"Well it never hurts to hear a story for one-thousand and one times. There once was a girl who loved bringing warmth and joy to all the people in her little greek town. She'd give everyone compliments, a smile to someone who frowned, and help to anyone who needed helping. But her favorite thing to do was to help keep the hearth going in all the homes of the townspeople. She'd always go around and make sure everyone had enough wood for the winter, spring, summer, and fall.

Then one day, while she was tending her family's hearth, a voice spoke to her.

The voice said 'Come to Mt. Olympus and you will be loved by everyone for eternity.'

Of course the girl didn't know what that _truly _meant, but she was as curious as any fifteen year old would be. So she packed her bags and rode her black stallion to Mt. Olympus.

Once she got there she heard the voice telling her to go to the top and touch the brightest stone."

"Why couldn't she just get a diamond and put it on top?" Ella wondered.

"Now Ella, dont interupt the story. Anyway, she spent hours and hours looking for the brightest stone. Finally she found it and as soon as she picked it up, _whoosh!_ She went to the _real _Mt. Olympus. Zeus was waiting for her on his throne.

Zeus said 'Ahh my little Hestia. You are the most commited woman I have seen to the hearth and making people feel comfortable in their homes. Will you become goddess of the hearth? You will be immortal, and stoke the flames of the hearth everyday. Do you accept?'

'Of course,' she said.' but I have one request to ask of you, my Lord Zeus.'

'Yes?'

'My name...it shall stay Hestia, it reminds me where I have come from and where I will be.'

'Yes it shall stay Hestia. The history books have been rewritten! I hereby accept you as goddess of the hearth.'

And to this very day she stokes the flames in all of the fireplaces of the world."

Ella yawned. "Mommy I'm tired."

Her mother picked Ella up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. But the fire was still going, and Ella swore she saw a girl wink at her in the flames. As her mother tucked her in Ella said "Mommy, as you carried me upstairs I," Ella paused. "I think I saw...a girl, a girl winked at me in the flames."

Her mother just smiled and said "I'm sure you did my little Ella, I'm sure you did."

She then turned out the light. Little did Ella know that was the last she would hear from her mother.

**~Ella wakes~**

She woke in a hospital style bed. She couldn't make out what was hovering over her. She looked over the shadowy figure above her and saw Annabeth and Piper at the edge of the bed. She looked back at the figure above her. Finally, her vision came into focus. It was Leo Valdez. Her heart seemed to beat a thousand times faster when she was with him.

Leo was well, scrawny, even though he was a son of Hepheastus, the god of forges and fire. He had curly black hair, big chocolate eyes, and he was definitly Latino. Ella thought they would be _perfect _together. Maybe their pet name would be Lella or Eleo, something along those lines. But Ella knew it wouldn't be happening. Everyone at camp knew that Leo and _Drew _were dating. Ella could honestly tell why Drew liked Leo. He always had that goofy smile, that, Ella guessed, would make teacher's say _Oh no you don't! _and stick him in the front row. And he had a great sense of humor. Who _doesn't _like a guy with a sense of humor?

"Uh, you ok?" Leo asked.

Ella realized she had been staring.

"Oh yeah, um, what happened to me?"

Annabeth pondered a moment, as if deciding where to start. "Well first the instructor was pretty ticked off about you taking off on Snow White. Then when you flew lower she saw that you were fine and was honestly relieved. After, well we kind of saw you collapse on the pegasus's back. Then Snow White came down and landed safely. Finally we brought you here to the Sick Bay." Annabeth looked around as if she expected applause for explaining what happened in under a minute.

"Yeah, but like, how long was I out?"

"Oh around five hours," Leo said. "are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Leo!" Ella exasperated.

"Ok sit up."

Ella sat up with ease.

"How many fingers?"

Ella sighed. "Four."

"Ha! The pinky isn't a finger it's a runt! Guys, I dont think she's good yet."

"_Leo!"_

But they all couldn't help but crack a smile. Soon they were all laughing hysterically, like hyeana's.

"Thank you!" Leo took a bow. "I'll be here all week! No, seriously I have no where else to go. I think I'm being held hostage..."

That got a new round of laughter from everyone.

That's when Drew walked in and just about burst everybody's bubble. She was Asian, with black hair in ringlets around her face. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, so she was Piper's half sister. **(How can two children of a god or goddess date? Well since god's and goddesses are immortal their side of the family doesn't count, but two people from the same cabin? That's just gross!)**

Drew immediantly stiffened when she noticed Piper. You see Piper took Drew's place as head counsler of the Aphrodite cabin a while back. Drew also made some sort of sour face when she saw that Leo was within _two feet _of Ella. But it changed in the blink of an eye to a concerned expression.

"Um, Leo?" Drew tapped her imaginary watch. "You were supposed to meet me by the strawberry fields at 12:45 for lunch, remember?"

"Huh? Oh...oh yeah! Sorry. But I just found out, fifteen minutes ago, that my friend Ella blacked out on a pegasus. So I decided to come here to see if she was ok."

"Well she seems fine! Now let's go."

Ella could tell she was using charmspeak. She had the same power as Piper, she could make people believe or do things when she wanted and where she wanted.

"Now Drew," Piper said, pouring in some of her own charmspeak."Leo can make decisions for himself." Piper winked at Ella.

"Oh yeah, Pipes. But Drew is right, I should of at least told her what I was up to before bailing on her." Leo turned to Drew."Come on beauty queen, I'll make it up to you."

Drew smirked on their way out the door. Piper's face fell. "Ella I'm sorry, but it truly was Leo's decision-"

"Nah, It's ok Piper. So...who wants lunch?"

**If you haven't picked up on it already, Leo is the boy her age.**

**Thus meaning that she is 16. It would just be awkward if she was like, 12.**

**Anyway, Critiques welcome! Just try to say it in a nice way, please!**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	3. Chapter 3

**me: Rick Riordan guess what!**

**RR: What?**

**me: I own the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Series!**

**RR: OK *waves hand and water comes up and douses me* DO YOU OWN IT NOW PUNK? HUH DO YA?**

**(in otherwords I don't own any characters except ELLA. ELLA IS MINE)**

After lunch, at around five o'clock, Ella went down to the stables to say hi to Eclipse. Once she got to the stables two campers from the Apollo cabin, along with the camp activities director, Chiron **(A/N: For those who dont know Chiron is a centaur)**, were next to Eclipse's stable. Eclipse was lying down and shaking from head to hoofs, covered in blankets.

"Chiron, what's going on?"

"Well it appears that, um you call him Eclipse yes?"

Ella nodded.

"Well it appears that Eclipse is sick, so sick he refuses to eat the nectar and abrosia we are trying to feed him. My dear, he has simply lost the will to live." Chiron confirmed.

Ella never realized it was this serious. She new he was sick but, not living? She refused to think of it. This pegasus wasn't going to abandon her like her mother did. No she wouldn't let it slip away, not again.

"Let me talk to him," She looked to Chiron. "alone. But leave the nectar and ambrosia."

"Ok Ella, try if you must. But know that it might be his time, you can't change The Fate's decision." He warned.

Once Chiron and the two healers from the Apollo cabin left, Ella approached Eclipse cautiously, using soothing tones in her voice.

"Ok Eclipse, it's just you and me now. No need to be worried. Everything is going to be ok."

She knelt next to him and stroked his head. She tilted it up and slowly brought the ambrosia square to his mouth, all while saying:

"See Eclipse? I got a treat for you. Hey, once I feed you this, we can go flying. Doesn't that sound good boy? I bet it does considering I haven't ridden you yet."

Eclipse took just a sliver of the ambrosia, stood up, shook the blankets off, and knelt, waiting for her to get on. Ella got on his back and trotted out to the open pasture. Once there they took off. Flying.

Eclipse was having a blast making Ella dizzy. He was doing all sorts of fancy tricks. They flew over the Big House, and Chiron reared up on his hind legs in approval. After they were done with their little joy ride, Ella took Eclipse back to the pasture.

When they reached the pasture, after Ella had already gotton off, the black pegasus cantered to his stable. Ella ran after him. Eclipse collapsed on the hay bed. He was breathing fast. She attempted giving him more ambrosia, but he refused.

Ella started crying. She wailed "Come on! You have to take this! _Please_!"

She curled up into a ball next to his neck and hugged him. Eclipse put his head on her shoulder and sighed. As if to say, _You rode me, you should be happy. I held on a little bit longer, just for you. _He sighed one last breath, and closed his eyes.

Ella was still sobbing into the pegasus's black mane.

**~One Hour Later~**

She didn't know how long it had been before they found her, she guessed probably an hour. Chiron trotted up to her "Ella, where-" He noticed the dead pegasus. "Come on, your friends have been worried."

Chiron knelt and gently picked her up and put her on his back. Ella sobbed until she couldn't sob anymore. Chiron trotted over to the Big House and set her on the sofa. Shortly after, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo burst into the room riding Chiron.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Ella, what, where-"

Chiron took them to another room, and shut the door behind them. Probably to explain what had happened.

When they came out, Annabeth's and Piper's eyes were red and puffy already. And they had only been in that room, for what, five minutes? Leo, on the other hand was smiling weakly. As if trying not to let the the tears leakout, for his eyes were glossy. Ella didn't blame him, crying with a bunch of girls? Not very macho.

"I'm - well he had a good run for it, right?" Leo said. "But you actually rode him? How cool is that! No one believed he was rideable because well, you know...two pegasus flights in one day! Ella, you're too flight happy."

Ella managed a weak smile, then, all of a sudden, she felt rage. Not toward Leo or the pegasus, but to life in general. Just like when parents say life isn't fair. Well it's true. But people don't realize it until they lose someone very close to them. Why even live if people _know _they will die?

Ella abruptly stood. "I'm going to the sword areana."

**~Sword Areana~**

Once she reached the sword areana, she pulled out her retractable sword. It was nothing special, it started as a dagger and turned into a sword. When you directly pushed the heart-shaped carving, it grew into a sword.

She started slashing at all the dummies. Each slash represented something in her life that was terrible. Each time she struck she would say it aloud.

"This one is for mom leaving!" _SLASH _"Eclipse dying! Dad dying! Drew!" _SLASH SLASH SLASH _"This one is for life!"_ SLASH._

"Oh don't stop there, hon. Please continue slashing away your pain."

Ella turned and came face to face with Drew and her two friends. You would think she would stop bullying people after Piper became in charge of her cabin. But she still took her anger out on the minor demigod kids.

"What do _you_ want?" Ella demanded.

"Ooh, fiesty. Oh, I just came by to tell you that I heard about Eclispe. Why did you care about some _stupid_ pegasus? He _never _did anything useful. Just a stupid. Sick. Pathetic. Pegasus!"

Ella thought she heard something in the bushes, probably just a rabbit.

Drew shoved her. "Come on girl, fight back."

Ella concentrated on not falling under the charmspeak. "No, I don't believe in fighting unless absolutly necessary."

Drew shoved her harder. "You have the advantage though. You have the weapon."

"No."

Drew shoved her, hard, into the pavement. Ella's elbows were already numb from the impact.

"Ahh! One of her hands is on fire!" one of Drew's friends exclaimed.

Drew looked startled but masked it with smug. "Oh, so you are a fire user huh? Just like Leo."

"Wait...Leo has this power too?"

"Yeah, but you know what they say about fire users? They _only_ destroy. So I better take care of this little situation."

**0.0 CLIFF HANGER! (lol) **

**Sorry it is short. But I want to have enough to work with for the *cough* next chapters *cough***

**Anyway...REVIEW PLEASE MAKE ME FEEL LOVED**

**OR TERRIBLE. (anyway works)**

**But seriously, if you're going to tell me something is bad. say it in a NICE way.**

**OMG! My underarms are sweaty...**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT FOR MY AWESOME CREATIVITY ;)**

_Drew shoved her, hard, into the pavement. Ella's elbows were already numb from the impact._

_"Ahh! One of her hands is on fire!" one of Drew's friends exclaimed._

_Drew looked startled but masked it with smug. "Oh, so you are a fire user huh? Just like Leo."_

_"Wait Leo has this power too?"_

_"Yeah, but you know what they say about fire users? They only destroy. So I better take care of this little situation."_

Ella stood and Drew unsheathed her sword. But Ella didn't think they were going to see who could disarm the other first. Drew intended to hurt. To scar.

Drew struck Ella across the cheek with such speed, Ella didn't realize it until Drew turned the flat of her sword against Ella's stomach. Knocking her sword out of her hand, Drew shoved Ella down into the pavement.

Ella couldn't take it anymore. She swore she would never do this again, not after what happened. But she balled her fists and the flames ignited. But Drew had vanished. Ella stood and shook off the flames. She started toward the forest. That's when _he _emerged from the bushes.

"Ella, wait! I didn't know Drew did those things! I-I thought she had changed!" Leo exclaimed.

Ella started running to the forest. Drew's words still ringing in her ears. _They only destroy._

**~In Forest~**

She ran deep into the forest. Ella new she shouldn't be in there, with all the monsters running around, unarmed. That's one of the first rules when you come to Camp Half-Blood: Never go into the forest alone and unarmed.

She ran to the river and looked at her reflection in the water. She had a gash on her cheek, but it wasn't too deep. She looked down at her hands and arms. Just a few scrapes, nothing some nectar couldn't fix.

She made a bowl shape with her hands and splashed water on her wounds. Ella also felt her back jeans pocket to make sure that the note was still there, it was. She cupped her hands and drank the fresh water.

She stood and walked over to Zeus's Fist. It was a pile of rocks that, from a certain angle, looked like a giant fist. But from any other angle, it kinda looked like a pile of deer droppings. Besides after The Battle of the Labyrinth, people didn't go too close to it anymore. It used to be an entrance to the Labyrinth a while back, before it got destroyed. Also, or so she heard, that is where Kampe was killed.

She didn't walk up to it, she didn't know if the rumors were true. So she sat on a log a couple feet away from it. It was getting dark. She glanced up at the sun, 7:37 pm.

She sighed and lit her finger ablaze, so it looked like a birthday candle. _They only destroy. _Her hand trickled to life with fire. Maybe Drew was right. Maybe they only do destroy.

She knelt down and touched the grass. The fire went wild, spreading out and creating a circle around her. What _good_ came from fire anyway? She sat there and wept.

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting the feels just writing**

**this. I'll try to post a chapter everyday. Sorry, but sometimes school**

**may get in my way. Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! We should **

**speak in rhymes just to pass the times. **

**umm uhhh **

**... -.- poetry sucks -.-**

**(p.s. sorry it's short but I want to BLOW your little minds with the next couple chapters)**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own my awesome creativity. No. Arguments.**

_ Maybe Drew was right. Maybe they only do destroy._

_She knelt and touched the grass. The fire went wild, spreading out and creating a circle around her. What good came from fire anyway? She sat there and wept._

"Ella?" She heard a voice. "Ella? Ella where are you?" Ella saw some sort of light, a fire, coming through the dark trees. Finally the figure emerged.

"Ella where have you been?" We've spent the past hour looking all over for you!" Leo exclaimed. He noticed that Ella had been crying. "Ella, what's wrong? Hey, I know what Drew did was terrible and I'm sorry. Ella? Ella say something!"

Ella stood and got in Leo's face.

"You want me to say something? Fine! I'm a monster Leo Valdez! My house burned down because of me! My dad _died _because of me!" Ella said, choking back on sobs.

"Ella-"

"No Leo! There's no joke in the book that you could say to possibly make me feel better!"

"Well maybe there's something we can try..." He reached into his tool belt and pulled out a book. A huge book. How it fit in that little tool belt, Ella had no idea. Leo started flipping through the pages.

"Ah ha! There it is! Blah, blah, blah, into the past, blah, blah, blah, works well for people who have frequent blackouts. This should do it, I hope. Ok, Ella, take me to your past!"

"Wait, how-"

"Well it says here you hold the person's hand that you're taking to the past, like this." Leo took Ella's hand. "Then, Ella, you think of the things you want to show me, like the things about your dad dying and your house being burned down. It should stop you from having blackouts for good, and you can show me stuff that is too painful to talk about. Ready?"

"Ok."

Ella closed her eyes and thought of when she was twelve years old, running away, dad dying, the note, and fire, lots of fire. As she fell into her past, she squeezed Leo's hand tighter.

Just to know she wasn't alone this time.

**SORRY IT'S SOO SHORT! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**(but don't tell me that it's short. I already know that)**

**Man, only TWO more chapters left... I'm kind of sad..**

**I don't want it to end! But everything comes to an end.**

**Always...**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY FIRST OFF I DONT OWN ANYTHING (as usual) EXCEPT FOR MY CREATIVITY. **

**SECOND: OPEN A NEW TAB, GO TO YOUTUBE, AND TYPE IN "BECAUSE OF YOU BY KELLY CLARKSON" click play then continue reading.**

**THIRD: Take it from me I'm the author, if you are under 11 years old. Do not read the flashback in this chapter. (but if you are a usual, keep reading I trust that you followers *wink wink* are 13 or older)**

_Ella closed her eyes and thought of when she was twelve years old, running away, dad dying, the note, and fire, lots of fire. As she fell into her past, she squeezed Leo's hand tighter._

_Just to know she wasn't alone this time._

Ella had just gotten home from the last day of seventh grade. She and her dad were playing a game of Clue in the living room. Ella had just won for the third time.

"Wow, you were really good with games..." Leo whispered, as if he was worried that the twelve year old Ella and her dad could hear them.

"I'm going to start the fire," Her dad said. "while you go get a different game. Choose one I can actually beat you at, ok?"

"On it!" twelve-year-old Ella replied.

She went up the stairs and Leo and the present Ella followed. They ended up in her dad's room. The twelve year old Ella put up Clue and got out Monopoly. She also noticed that the fireplace in the room was going, so she knelt and turned it off. But there was a piece of paper in the fireplace. It should of burned, but it didn't. She reached in and unfolded the unharmed piece of paper. It had five words on it:

_Brace yourself. I love you._

Her eyes widened as she read her mother's note.

"Dad! Dad look at this!"

She ran down the stairs to the living room, completely forgetting about Monopoly. Her dad had a crazy look in his eyes, like he was about to hit something, more like someone. "Dad?" She called out.

"She's never coming back... is she, Ella?"

"Dad what-what do you mean?"

"GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

Ella had never heard her dad yell like that before. He was always happy and upbeat, but never like, like _this_. She shoved the note into her back pocket and walked over.

"Y-yes?"

Her dad slapped her in the face and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over.

"Hey Nina **(Hestia's undercover name)**, now are you going to come home? Now that your daughter is hurting!"

Her father must of realized what he just did, he ran to the kitchen.

"D-dad?"

Ella ran after him.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw something she would never unsee. Her dad was lying on the kitchen floor, a bloody knife in his hands.

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry. I want you to know that I love you. The police will be here in thirty minutes. They'll keep you safe."

With that her dad closed his eyes.

Leo put his arm around Ella. "Wow..Ella I'm so sorry."

The present Ella sniffled, "No, just watch."

"DAD!" she screamed, shaking his shoulders. Begging him to wake up. "Why did you leave? Ugh!"

She stormed upstairs to her room and packed her things in her backpack. Her hand ignited and she traced it along the barren house walls. Her house was burning. She jumped out the window and her journey began...

Ella and Leo woke in the same place, almost next to Zeus's Fist, but not quite. The fire had spread to everywhere within ten feet of the big rocks. It was nightfall now, probably midnight. Ella and Leo were lying down in the fire, but it didn't hurt them. They were fire users. Leo stood and helped Ella up.

"Ella, Im truly sorry. So... you've been on the run for four years before the satyr found you?"

Ella nodded.

"And the reason you always check your backpocket, is to make sure the note is still there?"

Ella nodded and pulled out the note.

"Ella, there are many good qualities about fire, you know that right?"

Ella sobbed and pulled Leo into a hug. "N-n-no."

"It provides light, warmth, and comfort. That's what your namee means right? In Greek Ella means, light." Leo cupped his hands around Ella's face. "You're my little light." Leo brought their lips together. They broke apart. "Everything's going to be ok Ella. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Hey, that last scene reminds you of the picture for the story right?**

**(now I bet you scroll up to look at the picture)**

**Dont worry, I'll post the Epilogue tomorrow...if i can write it first...**

**anyway I hope you enjoyed this very short story.**

**Review! If I know you loovvee it there may be A Daughter of Hestia 2 in your future...**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	7. Epilogue

**I'm so sad... Last one. I dont own anything, except my awesomeness... *sniffles* OH JUST READ IT!**

Epilogue

It had been six months since that night. Leo was everywhere, making preparations for the _Argo II, _double checking everything. All Ella did was kick back and watch her boyfriend go crazy. Finally all the preparations had been made and everything was ready.

The three demigods, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth were piling onto the ship. Along with the satyr, Gleeson Hedge. You see those three, plus Leo, were four of the seven from the Great Prophecy. They were on a quest to stop the giants and Gaea from destroying the world.

_At least they get to be with their boyfriends, _Ella thought.

She ran up to Leo and gave him one last hug. "You're coming home, whether you like it or not." Ella whispered in his ear.

"I don't think I have much of a choice. Ella listen, I'm going to be gone for a while...and I think we should call it quits till I get back..." Leo cowered, like he was scared he would get slapped.

"Oh, yeah I understand..."

Leo gave her one final kiss goodbye. He started heading for the steps of the ship.

The _Argo II _ ascended into the sky.

Ella knew he would come home, she _would _see him again. Even if they currently were apart, she couldn't wait till he came home.

Besides, who else had a connection with Leo as much as she did?

***sniffles* Happy Ending right? **

**I shall acknowledge to all the people who have reviewed or followed (so far):**

**Guest **

ARGHZ! SUPER DUPER GOOD! NEED UPDATE NOW! •-• *starts hyperventilating in corner*

**GiraffeLuvah64**

Omigod, this is a a great story! Please post the epilogue soon! (And, yes, I did indeed scroll up. It's an awesome picture.) Lella isso cute! Really. Update 'cause this story is terrific!

**McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on**

D: NOOO! DAMN CLIFF HANGERS!1

**McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on**

:DDDD

**.APHRODITE011**

Ohhh write more im begging you!

**Neusuada **

nice

**Thank you guys! Soooo much!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this**

**as much as I have enjoyed writing**

**it! **

**So... what do you think? Should I have A Daughter of Hestia 2?**

**I know what it would be about... but I don't want to continue unless**

**I have a reason, like a really good reason (you guys begging me for example)**

**But until I get A LOT (5) more reviews telling me I should continue.. I dont know if I will..**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**

**(p.s. Im only asking for 5 new reviews. See how easily I can be pushed?... wow I really should start standing my ground... OH WELL!)**


End file.
